


Playing the Game

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has plans, luckily for Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Crossdressing. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Coffee_n_Cocoa as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Neville/Ginny, prompt: Fishnet stockings.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Playing the Game

~

“Ready for tonight’s game?” 

“Yes.” Neville tries to sneak a look, but Ginny, as always, knows. 

“No peeking,” she says, tone sharp. “You know the deal.” 

Exhaling, Neville nods and tries to relax, to not get too excited, but his body reacts predictably to the thought of fishnet stockings.

“Just a minute,” says Ginny. “I need to make some adjustments. These things always need help keeping the seams straight--”

Neville bites back a moan. “Hurry,” he begs.

“No looking,” warns Ginny. He feels her hands on him, sliding over his back, his arse, and he trembles. “Aren’t you the eager one?” she murmurs. 

“Ginny--” he breathes. 

“All right. Open your eyes.” 

Neville does, mouth dropping open as he takes in the reflection in the mirror. The fishnets stockings, which always look so sexy on Ginny, look even better encasing _his_ legs. Coupled with the leather vest and the thong underwear she’s provided, it’s enough to make him swell to full hardness. “Fuck me,” he whispers.

Ginny hums, stepping from behind him and sliding her hand over his crotch. She’s naked, holding her favourite strap-on, and the smile on her face is wicked. “Aren’t you lucky? That’s exactly the plan tonight.” 

~


End file.
